


Our Last Dance

by ClassyNerd



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Lost Love, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyNerd/pseuds/ClassyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year has passed since my husband, Kaidan Alenko, was killed in the battle on Virmire. I am a dancer that performs across the country, while he was a soldier that I happened to meet one day and fell in love with. A few times he performed with me, and this is my tribute to him.</p><p>This is our last dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Dance

It has been one year since my husband, Kaidan Alenko, was killed in the battle on Virmire. One year to the day that I stand here now, about to perform our last dance in front of a crowd that waits breathlessly.   
  
My black dress feels too tight against my chest as I walk onto the dance floor. I don't know how I'll do this. How can I dance alone? He was always there to catch me when I fell. Always there to lift me above the storm. My throat constricts as I try to steady my breaths. I have put my heart and soul into this dance. It is the tale of our love and loss. I will not fail him now. The lights begin to brighten, enveloping me in a blue orb of light. Soft music, a hauntingly beautiful melody, begins to play. I extend my hand to the side and step forward, and it's like the dances we performed when he was here. His hand holding mine as we proceeded onto the dance floor. Holding out my hand, I let him go as I stand still. I can see him now, moving off to the side to watch me as I twirl. An adoring smile would grace his lips, watching my every move. The crowd begins to clap, but it fades into the distance as we dance for the last time.   
  
I lift up my hand and twirl smoothly, slowly. He would have taken my hand, staring into my eyes as I came to a stop. I move across the wooden floor gracefully, hand outstretched as if it were in his. And then, he's gone as I let go.   
  
Moving backwards, my hands lift to my face in the realization that he, my  _husband_ , my  _love_ , my  _life_ , is not here.     
  
_That_  is why this is our last dance.  
  
My hand stretches out, searching, grasping, hoping for at least one brief touch. But there is none.  
  
I smile as my hands wrap around the air, as if I were grasping the neck of the one I love. My head tilts upwards, and I can see his eyes staring lovely into my own. His presence envelopes me in it's warm embrace. Balling my hands into fists, I let go and take a step back, smile fading. I back away. Dancing, almost running, I move across the room. Staring into the eyes of the crowd, hoping they can tell me he's not gone. Scanning the crowd slowly I shake my head. He's gone.  _Gone._ That word is so final, so cold and callous to say in the wake of my loss. Covering my head with my hands I move to the other side of the room, then stretch them out in a hopeless gesture. My body bows down, overwhelmed by the weight of my loss. Moving back to the center of the room, my hand covers my heart. It is cold, like ice.   
  
Falling gracefully to my knees, I lift my hand out and stretch towards the ground. Then I lean forward completely, my cheek resting against the smooth oak. Leaning upon one hand, I stretch the other to the ceiling. I wave it gracefully. Moving back onto my knees, my head bows. I must let go. That's what he said before he died. Before he was taken from me, when we should have spent many more years together. _Why? Why was he taken from me? Why would God allow this?_ Uplifting my hands, I look towards the ceiling, no, into the sky. I cannot change what's happened. I must let him continue without me. My arms widen, in acceptance of our fate. Curling back into myself, I bow my head. Standing up once again, I move across the floor slowly. I wander aimlessly, spinning, turning, twirling in an endless search for my love. This dance is raw emotion, expressed in every curve, every gesture, every step. His memory is expressed and kept alive through this dance that I will never dance again. The crowd watches breathlessly as I skip across the floor. The music builds into a beautiful crescendo. Moving across the floor, I imagine my hand in his. It would be warm, strong, reassuring. We always moved as one. In fact, we  _were_  one. And now I've been ripped in half, my heart and my soul shattered into pieces that no one can pick up.   
  
But I am thankful. Thankful for each day we loved each other, that he loved me as much as I loved him. That he left a daughter and a son behind to continue his legacy. And a woman who is forever changed because of him. Because of him, my life will never be the same without him.   
  
In the center of the room I twirl on one leg, the other outstretched behind me. Tilting my head back, my hands intertwine, snaking up my chest and spinning higher and higher as I let go. The applause grows louder as I come to a stop, the edges of my dress swirling about my legs as I smooth myself out. The applause dies and they stand in silent salutation, as if I've accomplished a great feat. I have, for I could not have done this if his presence hadn't been here with me. His embrace gave me courage. Unfamiliar faces stare at me in sympathy, and I see tears fall down their faces. People I don't even know cry for my loss. Tears threaten to spill from my own eyes, and I let them as I stand with outstretched arms. I don't care what the world thinks, for now I dance alone.     
  
Yet, I remember my final words I whispered in his ear, and I say them now.  
_  
"It's okay, I will always love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> The dance is based off of Ekaterina Gordeeva's dance on the ice that was in tribute to her husband, Sergei Grinkov. They had a fairy tale romance, that sadly ended when he died suddenly at the age of 28. This is my small tribute to them. The dance is beautiful, and one that I could never do justice with words. If you want to see it for yourself, you can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_X9wP8-D63o
> 
> Kaidan Alenko and Mass Effect belong to Bioware. Bella belongs to me. I may write more about what happened before, how they met and so on. And also more about who Bella is.


End file.
